Watching Clouds
by TheDarkestButterfly
Summary: The War with Voldemort ended. But with that war ending, more wars start to surface and it all starts when Dumbledore sends Harry to a muggle town to 'have fun and relax.' Of course, Harry wasn't perpaired for shapeshifters, vampires... and love? -SLASH-
1. Chapter 1: The Plans

**-x-**

**Title: **Watching Clouds

**Chapter:** {001} The Introduction, The Plans, The Move.

**Story Rating:** M.

**Chapter Rating:** K.

**Warnings: **Slash- JC(W)/HP; Gray-Dark-Harry; Smart-Mature- Harry; Past HP-Many; Manipulative-Dumbledore; Ron-Hermione-Ginny-Mrs. Weasley Bashing; NO Bella. I repeat, NO Bella; Power-Hungry Dumbledore; Vampire Biting; Protective- obsessive/possessive Jasper; Edward-Alice Pairing (right from the begging, Jasper was never with her); Stalker-ish Edward (he really just wants to jump anyone that sings to him, doesn't he?); Possible Dark Themes.

**Author's Note:** Enjoy?

**-x-**

"… What?" A voice blurted out, a look of disbelief on his slightly tanned, handsome face.

He blinked, trying to process the information that had been so bluntly given to him just moments ago. His eyes narrowed, quickly coming out of his surprised state as he saw the almost amused nod he got in return from grandfatherly old man seated behind a rather large desk. His lips twitched, just begging to let out a sneer at the arrogant old man, but he restrained himself. It wouldn't do to be reckless right now.

Though the older was unaware of it, he was rather good at reading minds, whatever limiter placed on him had disappeared when he had gone through his inheritance (when he was 16, so last year). He leaned back against the chair, folding his hands on his lap and eyeing the other carefully. At first, he was rather weary of trying to read the old man's thoughts, partially afraid to get caught and party scared of what he would find. But he had done so anyway and to this day he was grateful for that moment he had decided to do so.

The war had ended, and Voldemort had been killed. And with his end, Harry's 'purpose' had ended as well, or at least the was what Dumbledore thought. He had been using him since the very beginning; manipulating since even before he was born. He had been enraged, but had quickly plotted of ways to get the old man away. If he were to just kill him, it would be bad. He was still very much adored by the general public, none of the oblivious witch and wizards knowing of the old man manipulations. It made him further enraged, but he knew he just had to wait patiently. But it seemed the old man just gave him his own opportunity.

He resisted the very strong urge to smirk rather maliciously.

"Harry, this is a wonderful opportunity my boy. Not only would you get a vacation, but you would be able to experience Muggle school! And of course I have chosen a place that is very small in numbers. I know how you hate crowds." he said with a grandfatherly tone, blue eyes twinkling madly.

Harry continued to stare at the old wizard in front of him, barely hiding his growing annoyance and anger. Dumbledore sure had some nerve! Bloody hell, he was going to kill this man the next time he saw him if he wasn't careful (or maybe he would kill him now…no, bad thoughts!)

He carefully schooled his face into one of thought. Honestly, he actually did want to go. But he was well aware of Dumbledore's reasons behind this sudden 'vacation'.

The war had made him grow up, especially after the fall of Voldemort. While everyone believed that was the end of the war, it was just the beginning for Harry. Voldemort had done a lot of damage, and they had to rebuild a lot. Of course, the fact that he was nearly dead didn't matter. Not only that, but Dumbledore seemed quite determined to make sure Harry didn't progress anymore. He obviously felt threatened by his presence and magic if he was going to such great lengths.

He sighed aloud. He calmed his emotions quickly, and strengthened his barriers hiding his emotions and thoughts from the nosy headmaster. How the old man thought he was the Light Lord was beyond his comprehension.

Sighing again he nodded blankly, trying his best not to hex the old man in front of him as he watched a wide smile split the old man's face. He certainly hadn't missed the way the old man's eyes glinted in accomplishment, but Harry wasn't going to let the man's plans come true. He obviously was going to train while he was there, just in a new atmosphere. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Dumbledore that.

Well, it wasn't like anything interesting was going to happen at a muggle school anyway, right?

**-x-**

"My, my **what do we have here?** Studying a bit** Angel?**" two voices inquired, picking up where the other left off. Harry's lips split into a small smile, still reading his book but sparing a quick glance in their direction over the enormous book.

"Yes, I am attending Muggle school soon. The old man may check my grade, probably to see if I really just attending school since I said I would study hard. I'm studying now so that I can train when I get there. And I'm pretty sure this book is more than _a bit_." he drawled, still reading the book, though his lips twitched as he heard their whispered snickers.

"Perhaps." They said together, in amused tones respectively.

Harry sighed in mock annoyance as two sets of arms came from behind him, wrapping around his lithe form tightly. He settled the book in his lap and leaned back against the two chests, sighing as he did so.

"Maybe you should take a break, Angel. **We don't want you burning out any time soon.**" They said, and even though his back was to them he knew that they both had worried expressions pulling at their freckled faces. He sighed, pulling away from the embrace and ran a hand through his rather long hair, glancing at them.

The war had changed them so much. Both had shoulder length red hair, pulled back in a short ponytail, a few pieces framing their faces. Fred had a rather long scar from his left cheek that went down to his color bone and George had one that went through his right eyebrow.

He closed his eyes for a moment, sadness crashing into him.

They were hurt trying to protect him.

While everyone thought they were dead, they were not. They had been in bad shape after he defeated Voldemort, and so was he. But he knew they didn't want to go back, they weren't even trying to live. They had enough, just like him. But Harry was too stubborn to die, and he was too stubborn to let them die either.

They both didn't want to go home, since they didn't exactly like their family's part in the war, so he hid them. And he was glad. Their family didn't seem too sad over their loss, which made his magic spike angrily. He sighed again, trying to calm himself.

He hated war.

But he didn't know anything other than war.

How else was he supposed to live?

**-x-**

The twins glanced at each other, worried expressions etched into their war aged faces.

They were both immensely grateful to their little Angel for saving them, even when they thought they didn't want it. They had just been so… tired.

**So tired of fighting with their family. **

_So tired of tiptoeing around Dumbledore._

**So tired of fighting. **

_So tired of death. _

…_**And so ready for their own.**_

But when they were finally ready for it, the blackness closing in and the cold whispers of death right next to them, their hands clasped together, they saw him: their little Angel. His long wavy black hair was blowing around his face almost angrily, obscuring it for small moments at a time. His honey bronzed skin glistening in sweat and blood, and his ripped and tattered robes, blooded and dirtied. But his eyes were what made them wake up. His beautiful emerald eyes, staring at them with such a broken expression, shimmering with unshed tears but flaming with determination as he stared at them… they just couldn't do it.

Memories flashed past their mind, reminding them of what they loved, rather than what they hated. And in the end, they couldn't do it. They couldn't give up.

And they recovered, beautifully in fact. And it was all thanks to their Angel.

Their eyes watched Harry as he sighed and closed his eyes, his brilliant emerald eyes hiding from view. His long onyx hair flowed past his shoulders, brushing his lower back. His skin glowed under the light of torches, making his scars all the more visible, especially the one right down the side of his face. It started at his temple and went all the way down to his chest, crossing right over his previous lightning bolt scar. Even with it he still looked beautiful. They had enjoyed the endless pokes at his prettiness.

But at the same time, he wasn't feminine in any way. His body was laced with muscle, his stomach hard and taunt. His arms and legs were toned with lithe muscles, though he was still on the short side at only 5'4. But he looked much older than he was. A teenager: a seventeen year old kid.

But his eyes… his eyes were so much older. And it hurt sometimes.

They quickly made their way over to him once more, wrapping him in their embrace once again, tightening it as he tried to push them away half-heartedly. Their matching brown eyes shined with fierce protectiveness, and Harry sighed, sagging into their hold. He knew it was pointless to push them away.

He needed them.

And they needed him.

**-x-**

A breathy gasp ripped through perfectly sculpted female lips.

The woman swayed dangerously, quickly putting her hand to the tree next to her to steady herself. Her golden eyes were wide, her breathe coming out in short spurts. Her face was shadowed from the night, the forest trees creaking as a cold wind past by, playfully lifting her short cut dark hair. The woman shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't really need to, but she just felt so weak all of sudden.

She walked slowly, easily ignoring the loud pitch whistle from the distance, most likely from her family, telling her it was time to head back. Her eyes were still glazed in thought as she stopped suddenly and leaned on the nearest tree, her back sliding down until she was sitting on the dirt ground.

That vision.

That boy.

A small smile made its way on her face, happiness but sadness as well shone in her warm golden gaze. He would change everything…

But those changes were needed.

Especially for her brother.

**-x-**

**3 Weeks Later.**

**-x-**

"So I can assume you're all ready?" the old wizard inquired, his blue eyes twinkling furiously.

The teen opposite him simply nodded; his face blank.

"I have made all the preparations, Headmaster." He said rather blandly.

The old man nodded happily, a smile on his aged lips.

"Have you sent the owl to the school to inform them of your transfer?"

Harry just looked at him blankly, a rather violent twitch in his eye that the headmaster obliviously (or not?) was unaware of.

"If I sent an owl, Headmaster, they would have shooed it away or shot it. No I did not; I simply called them and mailed my necessary information for my transfer."

"Ah, such strange ways, Muggles have." The old wizards chirped, sitting in his large chair behind his desk. Harry simply raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed." He drawled, not at all interested.

"Well do take care, my boy. And remember to have fun." He said happily with a rather large smile.

Harry smirked as black smoke slowly rising from the ground and curling around his standing form.

"It's Hadrian Black now, Headmaster. And oh, I will. Trust me." He said, his words carrying through the air as the black smoke wrapped around him. His voice echoed a bit as his body disappeared, and Albus shivered a bit. He hated that.

But as quickly as his smile left it returned, stronger than ever.

Now, he has begun the final steps of his plans.

Soon, if all went according to plan, (and obviously it would; it has been for centuries without a hitch hasn't it?) then soon Harry Potter would know no more.

Because really; if he wanted to just get rid of the boy temporarily then he could have sent the boy anywhere. No, this town was not random, nor was it normal enough to be considered safe. He smiled and hummed a cheerful tune.

After-all, this muggle town had vampires.

**-x-**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2: The House

**-x-**

**Title: **Watching Clouds

**Chapter:** {002} Moving In, The House.

**Story Rating:** M.

**Chapter Rating:** T.

**Warnings: **Slash- JC(W)/HP; Gray-Dark-Harry; Smart-Mature- Harry; Past HP-Many; Manipulative-Dumbledore; Ron-Hermione-Ginny-Mrs. Weasley Bashing; NO Bella. I repeat, NO Bella; Power-Hungry Dumbledore; Vampire Biting; Protective- obsessive/possessive Jasper; Edward-Alice Pairing (right from the begging, Jasper was never with her); Stalker-ish Edward (he really just wants to jump anyone that sings to him, doesn't he?); Possible Dark Themes.

**Author's Note:** Enjoy?

**-x-**

Silence: a luxury that he had learned to savor whenever it presented itself.

He had never had a moment of silence, never a moment to breathe and close his eyes- even before he was introduced to the Wizard World. He always had to be alert- if he wasn't he would have died long ago. Many would have pitied the loss of his childhood, but he had accepted everything involving his life thus far years ago.

He sighed softly, gazing around him with half lidded eyes.

The lights were a low glow, the long rows of chairs holding lightly snoozing passengers and softly yawning mothers, every so often glancing at their children to insure their slumber. Everyone swayed for a moment, startling the woman sitting in front of him, and he hid his smirk behind his long fingered hand. The woman had been awake the whole time, clutching at the chairs armrests with a death grip. She had served as entertainment to him throughout the flight, but he was quickly getting bored of her endless fear. Sighing again- a longer drawn out one- he turned his gaze away from her and glanced at the man with the strange feeling that seemed to finally be asleep.

He allowed himself the extra moments of gazing at the well sculpted tan face, appreciating the lines in it a bit more than earlier. The man had seemed to be trying to hit on him, but he had soon realized that Harry wasn't going to respond to it. Eventually he had given up and soon had fallen asleep. Sharp jade eyes scanned the slumping figure beside him, admitting to himself that the man was certainly good looking. His dark hair fell on his forehead in a sexy-sort of mess, his oddly dark brown eyes hidden from view. His muscled body was hidden beneath dark-washed jeans and a red t-shirt.

Good looking, but nothing he hadn't seen before.

Humming to himself lightly, he drew his gaze away from the man to close his tired eyes.

He needed this- he wasn't so proud to think he wouldn't brake if he didn't get away from everything. Too much had happened in his life, and as he had grown to know rather well was that life slowed down for no-one. It didn't matter if your life was tough or you were just a kid- time flowed. He sighed, running a hand down his face, mentally shaking himself of the rather depressing thoughts and forcing his tense body to relax a bit.

He glanced behind him, smirking as he eyed the troublesome twins grinning at a rather pissed teen with blonde hair. Sighing, but a smile pulling at his lips, he slowly unbuckled himself and made his way down the aisle to meet the twins. The smile turned a bit sad when he eyed the newly died red-hair, pausing in his steps only for a moment to observe their new look.

Both had decided to change their hair color to a dark brown; their eyes changed as well to an almost icy blue. It didn't take away from their looks at all, but he was sad to see the red hair gone. The last of the (important) members of the Weasley family were now dead and gone. And the few that were left would die soon enough, he promised to himself as he neared the yelling American teen.

He smirked, leaning casually against the back of George's chair, lowering his head between the two twins.

"What did you do this time?"

His voice startled them, and they turned quickly to give him wide-eyed looks; their pupils getting even larger as they tried to look innocent. He snorted. Yeah, like that was going to work on him.

"We didn't do anything! We swear!" they answered in unison, waving their hands around as emphasis.

He snorted again, giving them disbelieving looks before glancing at the now calm teen. He was rather tall he suppose (and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was just short damn it!) but he was still rather lanky. He gave him an apologetic smile, easily ignoring the red tint the flushed the other's face. Though by the snickers coming from the twins they had noticed, much to the blonde teen's embarrassment.

"I'm sorry if they bothered you." he said, honest in his words. He was used to their antics, but he was sure anyone else would absolutely hate their little pranks.

"N-No that's fine..."

"Well, that's very nice of you. Enjoy your flight yes?" he said smoothly, dragging the twins back to their original seats on either side of him. They pouted at him.

"Aw! Angel we **were only having fun** you know!" They said, too which he just rolled his eyes and settled back in his seat as the sign glowed and signaled for them to buckle their seatbelts on once again.

"Yes I'm sure." He said sarcastically, though giving them a rather amused look. They looked at each other before grinning widely, leaning over and wrapping him in their arms.

"**You know you** love us, Angel."

He didn't deny it, only smiling at them briefly before burrowing in their warmth and looking out the window as the rain fell and their new life came closer to them.

**-x-**

"This is the house?" Harry asked cautiously, took around with sharp eyes and his grip on his bag tightening. The twins nodded slowly, looking around as well though they were just as tense as Harry was.

It wasn't that the house was ugly, or rundown. It was quite the opposite in fact. It was very large, and beautifully ornate, but it was deep into the woods. But that wasn't really why Harry felt so… apprehensive about the house. It was because Dumbledore had gotten it for him. And something told him that there was something very wrong with the house.

He slowly lowered his bag, dropping it and clutching his wand as he slowly walked in further, eyes sharp. He briefly noted that the twins were close behind, their wands clutched within their grasp as well.

Together they slowly got further in, noticing that the furniture was covered with white sheets and everything was dusty. He ignored it and continued walking on, before both twins grasped both of his arms and making him come to a stop. He peered at them in curiosity and watched with narrowed eyes as their nostrils flared and they looked at each other with dark eyes.

"Blood." They said together, making Harry look at them weirdly.

"Blood?" he repeated, not understand what they were talking about.

They didn't say anymore as they sprinted along the large family room, ripping off the white sheets quickly and Harry eyed them with large eyes. They were a deep crimson, and he slowly walked towards them. He touched them tersely, ripping his hand away when he felt the wetness. He turned towards Fred and George with wide eyes.

"This… is blood?" he asked, horrified. They nodded in unison, George dragging a hand down the arm of the couch and lifting his hand to reveal the crimson liquid on his hand. Harry raised a hand to his face with wide eyes. Fred growled, and Harry and George glanced at him as he lifted the white sheet, wand in hand.

"The sheets had been spelled to not get wet. A wizard did this, and it was definitely on purpose."

"A scare tactic?" George suggested, and Fred looked contemplative.

"Maybe… But to what, to show Harry that they know about the safe house? Where he is going to be?" Fred questioned, his eyes a bit faraway as he thought. Harry looked at the furniture before finally speaking.

"No, that's impossible. There are wards set up to keep other wizards out but myself and Dumbledore unless invited."

"Then how are we here?" The twins asked in unison to witch Harry grinned a bit, though still looking pale.

"I entered you two into the wards. So the only way someone was to come in was if Dumbledore invited them, and he could only do that if was in the wards perimeter himself. And he hasn't been here for at least a few weeks…" Harry said, his mind whirling with thoughts before he frowned.

"Wait, but why blood? And why so much…?" he suddenly trailed off before dashing into the house, the twins following as he continued to search the house with wide eyes. Everything… everything was covered in blood! He thought, horrified. He ripped the white sheets off, and his eyes grew dark as each sheet he peeled of reveled blood-soaked furniture. Only the things covered by the sheets were wet with blood, everything else normal. He raced up stairs, discovering to his confusion that nothing had blood on it in both the second floor and the third.

He turned towards the twins, noticing they had rather disturbed faces on. He was almost positive that he was wearing the same.

"What is going on?" Harry whispered. The twins shook their heads, confused as well.

"Let's just clean everything up." Harry finally said, breaking the tense silence. They nodded to each other, quickly spelling the crimson liquid away. However it was silent as they did so, their minds whirling with questions and thoughts.

They went to bed silently, each in their own theories and each too wrapped in their own confusion.

Harry sighed as he rolled in his bed to face the large window, watching the moon quietly. He had chosen this room because of the large window, and he felt himself relax slowly as he took in the comforting sight of the full moon and star-filled night sky.

He pulled the covers to himself tightly and closed his eyes with a sigh. He needed to sleep if he didn't want to be tired in the morning.

School started tomorrow after-all.

**-x-**

**A/N: That's it! Review so that the next chapter can come quickly! It's going to be very long, by the way. To compensate for the shortness for this one, you could say.**

**The explanations with be given next chapter for the house, though I'm sure many of you can come up with answers of your own.**

**Chapter 3: **Harry and the twins enroll themselves in the local school, and soon find that the town isn't as quiet as they once thought. Secrets come to the surface and their own secrets are threatened to be revealed. And Harry soon finds that Dumbledore's betrayal runs deeper than he once thought.

**-x-**


End file.
